pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry
'''Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry '''is the North American wizarding school.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling - "Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" History Ilvermorny was founded sometime around 1624 in the early 17th century. Isolt Sayre was an Irish Witch who fled to the New World from her Aunt, Gormlaith Gaunt. She eventually saved two young wizards named Chadwick and Webster Boot and adopted them. She was living in a small shelter in Mount Greylock. Eventually, they met James Steward who was a No-Maj Stonemason who went to find them when he was worried when the Boot children did not return to their settlement. They befriended him and Isolt and James fell in love. They decided to make a small cottage in the place of the shelter which Isolt named Ilvermorny in honour of her childhood home in Ireland. Being from Britain, Isolt, Chadwick and Webster knew about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and they had hoped they could have attended. Isolt was stopped from attending by Gormlaith while Chadwick and Webster's late parents had moved to the New World by the time they were eleven. When Chadwick's eleventh birthday was approaching, Isolt promised they could set up their own magic school at Ilvermorny. Isolt began teaching the Boot children how to use their magic and even made wands for them with James. The children then came up with the idea of creating their own houses, with Chadwick selecting Thunderbird, Webster selecting Wampus, Isolt created Horned Serpent while James created Pukwudgie in honour of an old friend of Isolt's, William the Pukwudgie. James then became the first known No-Maj to found a wizarding school. Eventually, the school took on new students who were Native Americans of the Wampanoag and Narragansett tribes. They shared their knowledge of magic in return for wands. By 1634, Ilvermorny had enough students to start Inter-House competitions. Originally, it was only a day school but it became a boarding school over time. One day, Gormlaith Gaunt heard about the school when it's reptuation grew. At the time, only Isolt, James, Chadwick, Webster and the young daughters of Isolt and James, Rionach and Martha Steward were living at the school. Gormlaith decided to travel there to get revenge and steal Rionach and Martha by using a sleeping spell from afar to place Isolt and James in a deep sleep. She did not know Chadwick and Webster also lived there. They woke up and took place in a duel with Gormlaith until Isolt and James were awoken by their daughters crying and joined them. The duel wrecked part of the school until they were saved by William the Pukwudgie who killed Gormlaith with a poisoned arrow. The cottage eventually became a granite castle by the 18th century. In the hope of keeping the school secret from No-Majs, it was concealed by several enchantments which made it look like a misty cloud. Sometime in the 18th Century, Dorcus Twelvetrees told No-Maj Bartholomew Barebone where Ilvermorny could be found. Bartholomew then revealed he was a Scourer and he told other No-Maj's which led to the greatest breach of the International Statute of Secrecy ever.Pottermore - Writing by J.K. Rowling - Rappaport's Law By the 20th century, Ilvermorny was considered to be one of the greatest magical schools in the world. Houses Uniform The robes at Ilvermorny are blue and cranberry - blue for Isolt Sayre's love of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts and cranberry for James Steward's love of cranberry pie. Subjects Rionach Sayre, the daughter of founders Isolt Sayre and James Steward, taught Defence Against the Dark Arts at Ilvermorny in the 17th century. Charms was also taught at Ilvermorny since of the textbooks for the school is Chadwick's Charms. Known Students * Chadwick Boot * Webster Boot * Rionach Steward * Dorcus Twelvetrees * Seraphina Picquery * Porpentina Goldstein * Queenie Goldstein Notes and references Category:Schools Category:Locations